Deleted scenes
by Celino
Summary: Hey guys! You know how dvd's have 'deleted scenes' featured? Well ,for those of you who have read my story: Return what has been lost, I actually have some deleted scenes that didn't make it into the story. I have a total of about five scenes I wanted to include, but I didn't because I felt it didn't quite 'fit' with the rest of the story. I hope you like them.
1. Sneezy remembers

Author's note: Hi people! These chapters will only make sense to you if you've read my story: Return what has been lost.

This scene takes place after Belle, Ruby and Snow come back from the wishing well.

~..~..~..~..

After dropping Belle off at Granny's, Mary-Margret and Ruby quickly drove to the local Pharmacy.

"Good Morning, Mr Clark," Mary-Margret said brightly as the pair entered the store.

"Good morn- achoo! Good morning ladies," the shop owner who was formerly a dwarf greeted, wiping his nose with his handkerchief.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Well, we know how hard you work, Mr Clark," Ruby began sweetly, "and as it's nearly lunchtime, I thought I'd bring you one of Granny's savoury muffins. It's on the house," Ruby explained as she handed over the cheese and tomato muffin she had especially prepared, hoping it would work.

"Thank you," Mr Clark said gratefully, accepting the gift. "That's very kind of you, Ruby."

"No problem at all," Ruby smiled as he took a bite.

The man had only chewed a couple of times before he began coughing.

"I think-" he spluttered, "you put too much pepper in this batch."

"Oh, my gosh," Ruby was the picture of remorse," I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Clark."

Mary-Margret seemed to get an idea. "Here! Take this," she passed Mr. Clark a bottle of water from her bag, and the coughing man accepted it gladly.

The two women watched with bated breath as they watched the pharmacist drink deeply from the bottle, soothing his throat.

As Mr. Clark placed the bottle back onto the counter, he seemed to stagger, grabbing the counter top to regain his balance.

Ruby and Mary-Margret shared a look as they watched the man slowly straighten up.

Mr. Clark's eyes were wide as he regarded the two women who stood before him, and as his gaze focused on Mary-Margret, a smile spread across his face.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing low.

Laughing happily, Snow embraced her friend.

"Oh Sneezy," she sighed with happiness and relief, "you're back."

"I'm back," Sneezy confirmed happily. "You saved me. Thank you so much, Your Highness."

"Your brothers are going to be so happy to see you," Ruby smiled.

Sneezy smiled.

"Even Happy couldn't be happier than I am right now."

Closing the shop early, Sneezy, Snow and Ruby left to find the other dwarves to tell them the good news.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: I know this was a short scene, but I hope you enjoyed it. I decided not to include it in the story, as I felt it took away from Rumbelle. But I thought people might like to see Sneezy getting his memory back.


	2. Peacock

Author's note: I loved writing this scene, but as I wanted to stay as cannon as possible, I decided not to include it in my story. Thought about making it a one-shot, but then thought it would be better here.

This takes place about a week or so after Rumple proposes to Belle.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple and Belle were approaching Granny's Diner when Mary-Margret came running out.

"Belle!" She called out. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Why?" Belle asked, concerned, as she and Rumple came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Well..."Mary-Margret looked worriedly over her shoulder, and it was only then that shouts could be heard from inside.

"What's going on in there?" Rumple asked.

"You know how Regina kept you imprisoned in the asylum?" Mary-Margret began, turning back to the woman at Rumple's side.

"Yes..." Belle answered, wondering if she was going to like what Mary-Margret was about to say.

"Well, David and I thought that there may be other innocent people kept prisoner down there as well , so we went to see if we could help."

"And?" Belle asked as Snow trailed off.

"Well, we were able to free a few people, actually," Snow's smile appeared more anxious than happy. "Among them were Sydney Glass, and... a man who claims to know _you_."

"Me?" Belle repeated. "Who would know me?"

Gesturing for the pair to follow, Snow led the way into the diner.

As they stepped through the door, they found David doing his best to calm down a man who stood with his back to the door.

"I don't care who you are," the man was yelling, "you will _not_ keep me from my quest."

"Listen," David was saying in a placating tone, "I realize you've been through a lot-"

"It'll take more than a cell to defeat me," the man shot at the prince. "Now, for the final time: _where is Belle?"_

Catching sight of them, David's face changed from exasperation to relief.

"Right behind you," he pointed.

The man turned, and Belle felt her jaw drop.

_"Gaston?"_

Rumple's hand tightened reflexively on his cane.

"How, _the hell,_ did _he_ get here?" He growled.

Gaston strode forward, fearlessly, only to find his path blocked by Rumple's cane pressing against his ribs, preventing any further movement.

"That's close enough, pretty boy," Rumple's voice was low in warning.

"Unhand her, Beast!" He commanded. "You have no right to keep her, now."

"Actually," Rumple smiled. "I do."

"Okay, wait a minute," David held up his hands and stepped between Rumple and Gaston, trying to calm the pair down. "First things first: How do you know each other?"

"That Beast," Gaston pointed to Rumplestiltskin, "took my fiancé away as his price for protecting our village from the Ogres War."

The silence that followed this statement was deafening.

"Fiance?" David repeated slowly.

"We're not engaged anymore," Belle said quickly. Then her eyes widened.

"Are we?" She wondered aloud.

"No." Rumple was quick to reassure her, never taking his eyes off the man who had arrogantly tried to break his deal by sword point.

"If that were the case..." Rumple continued, "Charming here," he gestured to David, "would still be married to Kathryn Nolan."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," she mumbled gratefully.

"Excuse me?" Gaston demanded.

"Gaston, we had an _arranged_ marriage," Belle stepped forward to explain. "I'm sorry, but I never _wanted_ to marry you."

"What do you mean, you never wanted to marry me?" The knight sounded shocked. "No one says 'no' to Gaston!"

"Does he often refer to himself in the third person?" Rumple asked Belle curiously.

"Yes, he does," Belle muttered.

"I went to rescue you!" Gaston told Belle. "Once our village was spared, and the danger passed, I rode to the Dark Castle to free you!"

"Which was breaking our deal," Rumple explained slowly, "as it was agreed that Belle would stay with me _forever_."

"He...came to the castle?" Belle queried, looking at Rumple quizzically. "When did that happen?"

"I forget," Rumple said mildly.

"I challenged you," Gaston said fearlessly. "Everyone else refused to join me, but only Gaston was brave enough to travel to the Dark Castle and challenge you. Then, I blacked out..." he trailed off weakly.

"What did you do?" Belle asked Rumple.

"I didn't hurt him," Rumple defended himself. "Look at him, he's perfectly whole and unharmed."

'Unfortunately,' he added in his mind.

"Why wouldn't you want to marry me?" Gaston returned to his earlier question, staring at Belle in confusion. "I am the bravest knight in your father's court. And now that the curse is broken, you no longer have to be in the Beast's service-"

"Don't call him that," Belle told her ex-fiance firmly. "His name is Rumplestiltskin."

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, Belle," Gaston told her before turning his eyes defiantly towards the Dark One who stood at her side. "In this land, he must be powerless."

"Well, that's not quite true." Rumplestiltskin said smoothly. He wasn't about to let this arrogant idiot know that he wasn't the Dark One anymore, but he had to let him know he could still use magic.

"You have no control over her, Beast," Gaston's voice was commanding. "You can no longer keep her captive."

"I've _never_ forced her to do anything," Rumple hissed. "No one decides Belle's fate, but her."

"You arrogant monster," Gaston whispered. "How dare you make a mockery of Belle's wicked fate. How dare you!"

Rumple took a step forward, but Belle put a hand on his arm to reassure him.

"No," Belle told Gaston firmly. "How dare _you_. It's _my_ life, and _you_ do not have the right to tell me who I cannot be with."

"I am your fiancé!" Gaston was indignant.

"Actually," Rumple said, smiling as he took Belle's hand in his own, "she's _my_ fiance."

As he watched the expression changing on Gaston's face, Rumple's smile became more indulgent.

'Oh, it was worth him being here,' he thought to himself. 'Just to see this.'

"And he hasn't been holding me captive," Belle added quickly. "And I'm not under a spell. I _chose_ to be with him."

Gaston's eyes widened in shock. Why would Belle choose to be with a monster such as Rumplestiltskin, when she could have someone like _him_?

"How could you _choose_..."he whispered slowly, "to be with this _Beast_?"

_Smack!_

Everyone's eyes were on Belle, who raised her hand again threateningly as Gaston staggered, holding a hand to his cheek.

"Don't," she warned. "_Ever._ Call him that again."

Rumple's smile grew. 'Now _this_ was perfect,' he thought smugly.

"Sorry you had to see that, Rumple," Belle said with dignity as she returned to his side.

"Actually, my dear," Rumple said, impressed at the display, "I rather enjoyed watching that."

"Can we have lunch at home today?" Belle continued, her eyes on Gaston, daring him to say something.

"Of course," Rumple opened the door for her.

"Home?" Gaston repeated faintly.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Gaston," Rumple said grandly as he followed his Love out the door.

As the couple walked away from the diner, Rumple began to laugh quietly.

"What?" Belle asked him, smiling.

Rumple took a breath. "I know you want me to be a better man, Belle..." he began.

"And you did fantastically well back there," she congratulated him.

"Thank you," Rumple nodded graciously, "though the star of the show was certainly _you_."

Belle smiled sheepishly. "Well...I never really liked him much, anyway. And he _never_ should have insulted you like that. "

Rumple smiled, before becoming thoughtful.

"Was it wrong of me," he began, "to be thankful that Gaston made it here, _just _so that I could see the look on his face, when he realized you were now engaged to me?"

Belle thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No," she answered. "It's just very...human."

Rumple nodded in relief, before surprising his Love with a kiss.

"You know, if he bothers you..." he suggested, "I could always turn him into something for you."

Belle gave him a look.

"With your permission, of course" Rumple assured quickly.

Belle shook her head.

"I'd never give it," she said surely. "But you don't need to," she smiled. "He's already halfway into a peacock."

As they walked on, Rumple considered...

He didn't know if turning people into things was a power he still possessed, but if Gaston tried anything that upset Belle, or their wedding...

'Peacock...'He muttered.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What do you think?

I know that Gaston was turned into a rose in FTL, but I just couldn't resist the thought of what would happen to Rumbelle if he turned up...So, I thouhgt that maybe Regina found him, as she knew Belle's fiance had gone 'missing' and perhaps turned him back into a man, keeping him prisoner with Belle, as another way to agrivate Rumple.

Then, I was going to have him do an 'I object' thing at the wedding, and then exchange more words with Rumple at the reception, but thought that would've been the worst interuption ever for Rumbelle, and I wanted them to have a happy wedding day.

Unlikely scenario, I know, that's why I didn't put it in, but I just loved the tension in that room!

I loved the idea of Rumple being protective, but Belle being the one to shoot him down. Rumple gets to show that he has changed, in that he doesn't start beating Gaston to death, but you can't just 'flip a switch' after centuries of acting a certain way, so I had to have a taste of the old Rumple, imagining turning gaston into a peacock...


	3. A knight's challenge

Author's note: Hey guys, this is the third 'deleted scene' I had wanted to add somewhere in 'Return'. I loved the idea of this scene, but couldn't really find a place to put it, so here it is: Charming duels Neal!

This is set just after the showdown at the vault, though it could be anytime- I just think Charming is a 'sooner rather than later' type of guy.

Enjoy!

~..~..~..~..

Emma pulled the bug into the driveway of her parents' new house, having just had a lunch date at Granny's with Neal, who sat next to her.

As they got out of the car, however, they could hear clashes and cries coming from the back yard.

"What's that?" Neal asked Emma curiously.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not again..." she sighed, heading around the side of the house, Neal following behind her.

They emerged onto the back yard to see David and Henry duelling each other with small, wooden training swords. Mary-Margret was watching from the sidelines.

"Stay light on your feet, Henry," David told his grandson as he attacked.

Parrying, Henry dodged to the side.

"That's it," David smiled proudly, "keep moving."

Emma stepped forward, her hands on her hips.

"This is was you call babysitting?" She asked her father and Deputy, causing him to look up.

"I'm not a baby," Henry objected as he took advantage of his grandfather's distraction and thrust forward, only to have his blade swept aside.

"And Henry asked me," David added, continuing with the duel.

"Oh, let them have fun, Emma," Snow told her daughter, "This is their 'male bonding' time."

"It's not like there's much call for sword fighting here," Neal spoke up.

"Well, there's not much cause for thievery either," Snow said pointedly, "but _I_ _saw_ _you_ teaching Henry how to pick a lock the other day."

"Hey, it's a useful skill to have," Neal objected. "You never know, you could get locked out of your house one day."

"Sword fighting is a useful skill too," David joined the conversation as he disarmed Henry carefully. "Especially here. You never know, someone could challenge you to a duel, or we could find a way back home one day."

Returning Henry's sword to him with a bow, David ended the duel before walking over to a rack of training weapons.

Selecting what he wanted, the former Prince rejoined the group.

"You ever use one of these, Neal?"

Looking at what the man held easily in his hand, Bae realised that David held a full sized wooden training sword, which he offered to him.

"Uh," Bae admitted slowly, "no. I haven't."

He did not like the way that David was smiling at him.

"Time for your first lesson, then," Emma's father told him smugly.

Bae swallowed before accepting the sword.

He had a feeling Prince Charming would be doing something like this at some point...he had just hoped it would have been when Emma and Henry weren't watching...

Though, of course for David, it was the perfect time to get the measure of the man who wanted his daughter.

"Let's see what the son of Rumplestiltskin is worth," he challenged quietly before backing up to take a fighting stance.

Emma had heard the challenge and stepped forward.

"Uh, David-" she began.

"No, it's fine, Emma," Bae said quickly, wanting to prove himself. "I can do this."

"This is _just_ like in the stories," Henry said eagerly as he watched his father and grandfather square off on the grass. "The knight has to prove his worth to the king, before he can win the hand of the princess."

"Henry..."Emma began.

"Well, that's what's going on, right?" Henry said to his mother. "Grandpa doesn't think Neal's worthy of you, because he left you, so he's using this sword fight to get him to prove himself."

"That sounds about right," Snow sighed, shaking her head slightly. Couldn't her husband see that their daughter had made her choice? Winning or losing a duel wasn't going to change her mind.

Neal took a deep breath as he mirrored David's fighting stance. He had been in fights before, of course. It happens, sometimes, when you live on the street. But duelling wasn't something that had happened to him an awful lot...

"Ready?" David grinned.

Neal nodded.

With a war cry, Charming attacked, immediately putting Neal on the defensive.

Emma wasn't sure if Neal knew more than he'd let on or if her father was going easy on him, but Neal was doing very well for someone who had never used a sword before. His movements weren't as smooth and effortless as Charming's were, however Neal was holding his own.

"Ah!" Neal's hand went reflexively to his ribs as David hit him with the wooden blade.

"Keep your guard up," David instructed, flashing a smile before resuming his attack.

Emma watched as the duelling pair went moved across the back yard. Parrying, lunging and circling.

Suddenly, Neal slipped on the grass and Charming charged, taking advantage of his opponent's distraction.

However, at the last minute, Neal rolled onto his side, kicking David in the stomach.

Kicking David's legs out from under him, Neal took the winded man's sword in his other hand as he stood up.

"I may not have much experience with a sword, prince Charming," Neal told David as he pointed the two wooden swords at his opponent. "But trust me: When you've been in a few street fights, you learn how to turn the odds to your favour."

David considered this for a moment before smiling and raising his hands.

"I yield," he admitted.

Smiling, Neal helped the man to his feet.

"So, did my dad pass his test?" Henry asked as he came running up. "He _must_ have."

David eyed the man beside him as he reclaimed his training sword. Neal returned his gaze, staring the prince in the eye.

"Well," David said thoughtfully, "you won by tripping me up. Not exactly honourable..."

Henry flinched slightly, but Neal didn't waver.

"However, it proved that you could adapt a situation to your advantage," David finished. "Well done."

He held out a hand and carefully, Neal took it.

"Does this mean I pass?" Neal asked.

Charming raised his chin in challenge.

"You pass _this_ test," he clarified. "There'll be others, to see if you're strong enough, worthy enough to have my daughter. And not all of them will be from me."

"Of course," Neal agreed, for he knew more than anyone how life seemed designed to test you.

"But, you've proven yourself to be adaptable," Charming granted, "so that's promising, at least."

As Charming turned to put the training swords away, Neal watched Emma approach.

"Congratulations, Sir Neal" she told him.

"At your service, Milady," Bae bowed low.

"That," Henry interjected, approaching his parents, "was even better than the stories."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: what did you think?

I loved how Charming was so protective of Emma regarding Neal, so I wanted to give Prince Charming the opportunity to test his daughter's 'suiter' in a good old fashioned way...and then have Neal win the challenge with a bit of modern streetsmarts!


	4. The Stag and the Hen

Author's note: Hey guys! Here is my next deleted scene, and it takes place a week before the wedding.

~..~..~..~..

It was a week before the wedding, and Belle had been taken out by Ruby and the girls for her bachelorette party, leaving Rumple sitting at home.

Looking around his living room, Rumple was struck by how quiet it was. He didn't begrudge his fiancé her time with her friends, but he did miss her.

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Papa, surprise" Bae grinned, holding up a bottle as he entered the house, followed closely by Prince Charming, Pinocchio, The Mad Hatter, Jiminy Cricket and Doctor Frankenstein.

"What is all this?" Rumple queried as Bae raided glasses from the kitchen as the others each took a seat in the living room.

"Bachelor party!" Jefferson answered with a dramatic flourish of his hands, his old self for a moment.

Rumple was stunned.

"What?"

"It was Bae's idea," August pointed to the man in question.

"Thank you, my friend," Bae's voice was thick with sarcasm before turning to his indignant father.

"Bae," Rumple began slowly, "I told you I didn't need one."

"Which is why this was a surprise," Bae explained casually, "as I knew you'd say 'no' otherwise."

"Come on, Gold," David encouraged. "You're getting married this week."

"To a very beautiful woman," Victor added. "Lucky bastard," he muttered, flinching slightly at the look Rumple threw at him.

"And so, this should be the night that we celebrate the coming union," Archie finished sincerely.

Victor coughed slightly as he downed his first glass and poured himself a second.

"I meant the wedding," Archie sighed at the immaturity.

"I know," Victor nodded as he took a sip.

"Dad," Bae stepped forward quickly before his father could kick anyone out. "As your Best Man, this is one of my duties, and I really wanted to do this for you," he said earnestly, "because I love seeing how happy you are with Belle."

"I am happy, Bae, that's why I don't _need_ a party," Rumple tried to explain. "A bachelor party is for a man who's going to miss that life, whereas _I cannot wait_ to be married."

"So...see it as a farewell, then," Bae suggested, handing his father a glass. "Good riddance to the single life."

Seeing the determination behind his son's smile, Rumple took the glass in his hand.

"Good riddance to the single life," he echoed, raising his glass.

"Good riddance!" The other men echoed as they shared the toast.

~..~..~..~..

Belle sat in the Charming's living room, a glass of wine in hand. She'd never really had a 'girls' night' before, let alone a bachelorette party, but she had to admit that the stories and the laughter were making it an enjoyable night.

"Okay, Belle, I can't take it anymore" Ruby began. "I have to ask you something which has been bugging me, and I think all of us, for ages."

"What's that?" Belle asked warily.

"_What was it about Gold that made you fall in love with him?"_ Ruby demanded.

Belle laughed as the women in the room all nodded.

"Yeah," Ella added. "I mean, this is the man who deals for children."

"And orchestrates events to suit his agenda," Emma added wryly.

Belle shook her head.

"That's the thing," Belle answered thoughtfully. "They way you see him is the only way anyone has ever seen him: As the Dark One. Whereas I," Belle continued, "see the man underneath all of that."

"And that man is?" Snow asked curiously.

"A man with a true heart," Belle answered simply. "When I first began to work as his caretaker, at the Dark Castle, I dropped a cup, chipping it." Belle explained, and the other women in the room sat up, eager to gain an insight into this complex man.

"After I left his service, the Queen abducted me and told Rumple that I was dead. He kept the cup with him," Belle smiled softly. "He kept the cup, and even brought it to this place. He told me that of all the things he kept in his shop, that cup was the only thing that he truly cherished."

"Because it reminded him of you," Snow smiled.

"And that is the man that I see," Belle nodded. "He's not perfect by any means," she granted. "But even the wrong choices he makes are often with the best intentions."

"Like sacrificing the Enchanted forest to come here to find his son?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yes." Belle nodded slowly. "Exactly like that."

The room was silent for a moment as everyone took a pensive sip of wine.

"Okay," Snow announced, breaking up the atmosphere. "I have something to show you, Belle."

Hurrying into her room, Snow soon came back, carrying a necklace in her hands.

"This necklace," Snow explained as she sat next to the Bride-to-be, "used to belong to David's mother." She smiled fondly. "It was spelled by a gypsy to be able to predict the sex of your first born, even before you became pregnant."

"And it works?" Belle asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Well, it worked with Ruth's twin boys," Snow explained, "and it also predicted that my firstborn would be a girl," she added, smiling at Emma. "You just hold it above your hand, and if it swings east to west, it's a girl. north to south, it's a boy."

"So, let's test it then," Emma said, holding out a hand toward her mother.

"You already know what your first born is," Ruby objected.

"Exactly," Emma said. "So, if it swings north to south, we'll know that it works."

Snow hung the pendant over her daughter's hand, and the necklace began to swing north to south.

"A boy!" Snow announced, "It works."

"Wait," Ella interjected, holding out her hand. "One more test before we use it on the bride, I think."

Snow held the necklace over Ella's hand, and the pendant began to swing east to west.

"A girl!" Snow announced with a smile, before turning back to Belle.

"And now, the Bride- to-be."

Belle smiled in anticipation as she held out her hand.

Snow dangled the pendant over Belle's palm, and after a moment, the pendant began to swing from east to west.

"A girl!" Belle gasped as tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. "We're going to have a little girl!"

"Congratulations," Ella smiled.

"Neal's going to be a big brother," Emma added. "He'll love that."

"I'm going to be a mother," Belle whispered, a little overwhelmed by the idea. "I grew up without a mother," she said quietly. "I wouldn't really know how to be one."

"I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful mother, Belle." Snow told her friend as she took the young woman's hands in her own.

"No one tell Rumple though, okay?" Belle asked, casting her eyes around the room until everyone nodded their agreement.

"It'll just be between us girls," Ruby assured her friend.

Belle couldn't wipe the smile from her face for the rest of the night. Not only was she getting married in a week, but she now knew that she was going to be a mother one day.

'Rumple will be so happy,' she thought as Emma dropped her home later that night. 'He would love the chance to be a father again.'

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, I know it's a bit short. I had wanted to make it longer, but as much as I liked the idea of Rumple and Belle having their Stag/Hen parties, it wasn't a fully developed concept, as I wanted to focus primarily on the wedding. I loved the idea of Bae organising a Bachelor party for his father, and the other OUAT guys joining in, as I don't think we really get to see the OUAT guys really working together on anything.

I also loved the idea of Belle's Bachelorette party, as I'm sure that the other women of Once would love to finally hear about the 'man behind the monster' that Belle fell in love with. I also like the idea of Snow using Ruth's necklace -as we saw in 'Lady of the Lake'- to show Belle what her first born would be as something of a bridal gift.

What do you think?


	5. Regina's riding school

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded, but I've been working on my other story: A Darker Shade of Blue. But, now that I've finished it, I can finally post this final deleted scene! I hope you enjoy reading it- I really wanted a Regina and Henry bonding chapter to show how Regina's reforming after losing her magic. This chapter takes place a few weeks before the wedding, as well as during the wedding.

~..~..~..~..

Regina watched as Henry moved his horse at a trot toward the small jump that she had set up.

"Lean forward!" She reminded her son.

At the moment right before his horse jumped, Henry leaned forward in the saddle, moving the reins up his horse's neck just as he'd been shown to allow his horse to make the jump with ease.

Smiling triumphantly, Henry came trotting up towards his mother.

"I did it!" He cheered. "My first jump!"

"Well done, Henry," she told him proudly.

"How did I do?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Very well , for your first time." Regina smiled at seeing her son so flushed with pride. "Want to try again?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Regina laughed, getting caught up in his enthusiasm. "Follow me."

Urging her own horse forward, she made her way up to the side of the arena at a trot, Henry following behind.

Lining up with the jump, Regina turned to Henry.

"Wait until I'm about three steps away from the jump and then follow," she told her son, who nodded in understanding. "You remember what to do?"

"I've got it mom," Henry told her in exasperation. "Let's go!" Henry's horse stomped a hoof impatiently.

"Your horse is reacting to your emotions, Henry," Regina cautioned her son. "You need to relax."

Regina watched as Henry sighed, rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Good boy." Satisfied, Regina turned back to the small jump before her and urged her horse into a trot, moving with the horse so as to not bounce and risk making herself or her horse uncomfortable.

Even though it was only a small jump, Regina still felt the rush of joy she always felt whenever she went riding.

Making the jump easily, Regina moved aside to watch Henry, and was pleased when he made the jump with more confidence than before.

"Excellent Henry," Regina congratulated him. "You're getting much better."

"Really?" He asked eagerly as he came to a halt beside his mother.

"Much more in control," Regina assured him, before glancing at her watch.

"Time to head back to the stables," she announced apologetically. "It's nearly time for Grace's lesson."

"Can't I do my lesson _with_ Grace?" Henry asked as he followed his mother towards the gate to the arena. "Then I can ride more."

"I would love that, Henry," Regina smiled. "But this will be Grace's first class, and you still need to care for your horse before Neal comes to pick you up."

Henry sighed.

"Now Henry," Regina admonished slightly as she unhooked the gate and pushed it open. "Caring for your horse is just as important as learning to handle it in the arena."

"But it's not as fun," Henry objected. "Can you teach me to canter next lesson?"

"You've only just learnt how to trot, Henry," Regina laughed as she locked the gate behind them and led the way to the stables. "I love your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid you're not ready yet."

At the stables, Regina dismounted and led her black stallion into a stall, where she began the routine of removing the bridle, the saddle, hanging them in the tackle room and then began brushing the dust and sweat from her horse's body. Henry copying her movements a couple of stalls over.

He'd become more sure of himself, as he no longer needed help to remove the saddle and accompanying blankets.

Regina felt herself relax as she breathed in the smell of horse and hay. It reminded her of the happiest times of her life, with Daniel, as he taught her to ride.

And now she was teaching Henry. She watched as her son surprised his steed with an apple, holding his hand flat, he offered it to the eager horse, who accepted the gift gladly.

"Thought you'd like that," Henry told his horse as he brushed its long neck.

Regina leaned against the post of Henry's stall, appreciating the contented smile on her son's face.

"I thought you said caring for the horse wasn't fun," she said and laughed as Henry looked at her sheepishly.

"He really likes apples," Henry told her.

Regina smiled.

"And that's why it's so important to care for your horse, as well as ride it," she told her son gently. "You get to learn about them, their personality, and they get to learn about you too. It helps to build a mutual trust when you're riding."

Henry slowly nodded in understanding.

"Grandpa says something like that," he said thoughtfully. "About the importance of the bond between knight and steed."

"Well, he's right," Regina granted.

"What about a name?" Henry piped up suddenly. "How important is that?"

"Oh, your horse's name is very important," Regina told her son. "Especially for a knight. It has to reflect both you and the horse. It has to mean something to both of you."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "I mean, a knight can't ride a horse named...Buttercup, can they?"

Regina smiled.

"So have you named your horse yet?" She asked her son.

Henry shook his head.

"I'm tossing up between a couple," he admitted, "but I haven't decided yet. I'm trying to think of something that sums up what it means to be a knight." He looked up at his mother.

"What'd you name yours?"

Regina turned to admire her black steed, standing calmly in its stall.

"Daniel," she answered fondly.

"After...your fiancé?" Henry queried.

Regina nodded. "Daniel always loved horses, he loved the stables. When he was alive, I was the best version of myself," she explained thoughtfully. "I want to become that person again."

"So," Henry surmised, "you're hoping Daniel will help you become that good person again, through your horse, because he loved horses so much."

Regina looked over at her son. "You were always so smart."Wrapping an arm around her son's shoulders, Regina led Henry into the tackle room to put the last of the gear away before leading him outside, where a car was pulling up.

"Dad!" Henry called as he ran up.

"Hey, kid," Neal greeted fondly as he stepped out of the car in time for Henry to nearly bowl him over with a hug. "How was your lesson?"

"I jumped for the first time!" Henry said proudly.

"Congrats," Neal said, impressed. "You must have a pretty good teacher," he glanced up at Regina, who smiled in appreciation of the compliment.

"It helps that Henry's a natural," Regina added lightly. "It runs in the family, after all."

"Not my side," Neal admitted with a grin.

"D o you wanna learn?" Henry asked his father. "My mom's a good teacher."

Regina tried not to let the concern show on her face. Riding was _her_ time with Henry...

"Oh, no," Neal assured his son to Regina's relief. "I'll stick to sailing, thanks."

"I think that would be best," Regina couldn't help commenting.

"Hey, dad," Henry grabbed his father's arm to get his attention, "can my mom come to Mr Gold and Belle's wedding? You're the best man, right? You could ask."

"Oh, Henry," Regina interjected quickly, "I don't think that's a good-"

"Please?" Henry turned to his mother. "I really want you to come."

Regina's face softened.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Henry assured her. "And I think it would be a great way to show everybody how much you've changed for the better."

Regina looked hesitantly at Rumplestiltskin's son.

"If Gold will agree," Regina said slowly, "I'd appreciate the chance."

Neal's eyes travelled thoughtfully from Regina to his son. Then he winked.

"I'll ask Belle first," he told them. "She'll agree, and then dad'll have to let it happen."

"Cool!" Henry hugged his father happily. "Thanks dad!"

"Thank you," Regina's tone was genuine as she stepped forward to show her appreciation.

Neal shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," he said. "I hope you'll come, Regina."

"I will," Regina assured him.

A second car rolling up announced Jefferson's arrival.

"Hi Henry!" Grace called, waving as she got out of the car.

"Hi Grace!" Henry waved back. "You're gonna have a great lesson!"

"Well, guess we'd better go," Neal began, ushering Henry into the car. "Have fun Grace. Bye Regina."

"Bye mom!" Henry called out of the window.

Regina waved as she watched her son move out of her sight.

"Okay, Grace," Regina greeted. "Come on inside, I've got your horse all saddled up and ready for you."

~..~..~..~

At the wedding, Regina watched Henry share a dance with Emma.

"He's still your son, you know."

Regina turned to Killian, who was sitting next to her.

"Henry," The man clarified. "He's still your son. He's...just got a bigger family now."

Regina nodded, thankful that she at least had Killian to talk to. Most still avoided her, though she knew she couldn't blame them. She'd been too bad for too long. It would take a while for people to fully trust her again.

"Hey mom."

Regina looked up delightedly as Henry came to sit at her table.

"Hey...Killian." Henry said slowly, still unsure about the former pirate captain.

"Good evening, my boy," Killian greeted charmingly as he took a swig of his drink.

"Guess what?" Henry announced to his mother, "I've decided on a name for my horse."

"Really?" Regina asked. "What did you pick?"

"Hope." He answered proudly.

"Hope?" Killian repeated sceptically. "What kind of name is that for a horse?"

"Because Hope is the one thing that you always need if you're going to succeed in anything," Henry explained. "I needed to have hope when mom and Mary-Margret were..." he glanced at Killian, "gone. And they came back safely. And _you_ needed hope in order to believe that you could be a good person again. And you've proven that you can. And I needed hope to think that I could have my happy ending, which is to have my whole family together," he looked around the room, "And that's happened." Henry met his mother's eyes.

"That's what I think a knight is," Henry told her. "It's someone who brings hope to people. Hope that...everything will be okay."

Regina smiled at her son, giving an approving nod.

"I think that's a fine name for a knight's steed." She told him.

Henry smiled happily before standing up.

"Want to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand like he'd seen his Grandpa do.

Regina smiled as she took her son's hand graciously.

"I'd love to."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So that's all my deleted scenes from 'Return what has been lost'. Thank you so much for reading them, and I really hope you liked them, even though they didn't quite make it into my story.

Until next time!

Celino.


End file.
